


I'm Not Done

by SaunterVaguely



Series: As-Yet Untitled Superhero AU [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, Fisting, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Monster porn, Praise Kink, alien porn, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaunterVaguely/pseuds/SaunterVaguely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The much-requested sequel to Some Body To Love. Hermann and Newt are at it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Done

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you guys really seem to like that first one so uh here you go.

 

 

They've been planning this night for about a week, sending texts and murmuring ideas to one another like a couple of giggling, smitten teens. A few minor wrenches in the system presented themselves- a hostage situation on Monday, having the exterminators visit the 'dome on Wednesday to get rid of the giant alien mite infestation (which Newt had protested because, as he said, "They're cute! And they only eat _dead_ organic matter, Herms, pleease let me keep one!"), an attack on Okinawa by a legion of psychotic marine biologists with shark-controlling abilities on Thursday, and getting the plumber in to fix the pipes that Newt's new pet mite had crawled into on Friday. But today, it seems they've caught a break; Pentecost has informed them that they can have Saturday and Sunday off unless there's an emergency. Hermann suspects this is because he's sick of the not-subtle glances and sighing every time there's a call for them to go out.

Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, though, so Hermann is busily setting up the room for an evening of romance. He has soft, pleasant music playing over the speakers (which will not be nearly enough to drown out Newton's sounds, but oh well), and has made the reinforced bed with comfortable but disposable sheets. He considered lighting a few candles but thought better of it. 

He hears Newton coming from a way off, a sort of distant thudding that builds and comes literally screeching to a halt outside the room, followed by delicate scratching at the steel door. It's accompanied by a constant, erratic buzz of excited mental chatter. Hermann rolls his eyes and opens it to see Newt's bulky, faintly-glowing form filling the hallway. The small kaiju has a bottle of wine clamped between his teeth. He squeezes through the door and lets Hermann take the bottle from his jaws and set it aside with a pleased, "Thank you, Newton."

Apparently that's the longest Newt can remain relatively calm; he lets out a high-pitched squeal and goes bounding onto the bed, spinning in unsteady circles while he chants _Hermann Hermann ready now c'mon c'mon c'mon now now!_

"For heaven's sake, Newton," Hermann shakes his head and takes the corkscrew from a drawer, opening the bottle and letting it aerate for later. "Have a little patience."

_nope nope nope now now now_

The big ungainly creature is wriggling around, displacing the pillows and blankets in a way that should not be nearly as cute as it is. Hermann can't help it; he buckles like a paper cup and steps forward, reaching out to run his hands in big circles across Newt's belly. Newt lets out a thrilled rumble, like the purr of a giant cat, and arches his back to offer Hermann more access. Hard to believe this is the same "monster" that wrecked buildings, terrified people, and bit the head off a great white shark the other day. Newton's mind bubbles with happiness and anticipation.

_Hermann Hermann Hermann love nice good Hermann_

Hermann smiles affectionately and climbs onto the bed, curling up next to his beloved biologist and resting his head against Newt's warm chest as he keeps up the steady rubbing. Newt's longer tendrils come up to coil around Hermann's waist, the three-fingered appendage at the end of his tail combing gently through his hair. "Thank you, Newton, that's lovely." They're both very tactile when they're alone like this, more than either of them have ever been before. 

Newton trills and nuzzles at the top of Hermann's head, snuffling and wrapping a wing around him as he chatters _Hermann good-smell love love love happy happy_.

The adoring mental pulses make Hermann smile, and he does his best to return the sentiment, kissing Newt's scaly shoulder and up the smoother skin of his throat. That gets him a full-body shiver (Newton's neck has always been a sensitive spot in both forms, like his belly and the insides of his elbows) and a wash of building arousal along with _good yes Hermann yes sex now? please sex now_.

"Yes, alright," Hermann sits up, detangling himself with some difficulty from the clutching tendrils, and slides out of his jacket, allowing Newt to take it with his tail and carefully hang it over the chair next to the bed. He leans over and takes the large tube of lubricant they bought for tonight from the nightstand, uncapping it while Newton gets himself situated. 

_Hermann naked please?_

"No, dearest, not yet." Hermann generally likes to keep his clothes on for a good portion of their sessions. Newt asked him about it once, worried that he did it out of shame for his leg, but Hermann assured him it was simply another form of control. Displaying his dominance in the situation, especially over such a big, powerful form, gives Hermann a heady thrill, and Newton is always more than happy to surrender that power to him. "On your back, now. Belly up."

Newt squirms delightedly at the command and obeys, clawed feet hanging over the edge of the huge mattress. Hermann slicks up his fingers, walking on his knees over to the space between Newt's thighs. "Remember to tell me if you need to stop." 

Newt nods. Since his form of communication in this body isn't really verbal or specific, the concept of a safeword doesn't work so well, but they have a certain mental image of a big red stop sign and the smell of burnt hair that Newton can send him at anytime he's uncomfortable, and that works just as well. 

_go Hermann go go go now yes yes yes much yes_

Hermann snorts at the insistence, but he leans in and traces his fingers down the swelling slit in Newt's belly, reveling in the rumbling sound he receives. He presses the pad of one finger against the pucker underneath the sheath, feels the welcoming heat there, and pushes until his finger is deep inside Newton, who whines but stays still. "That's my sweet boy."

_please please please?_

"Hmmm." Hermann doesn't add another finger yet, simply works the first one in and out slowly, waiting. The next stream of thought is more urgent, needy.

_please please please please Newt-kaiju is good boy please give more Hermann more_

"Yes, Newton, you are a good boy. But you are terribly impatient." He draws the finger out again, pushes it in and traces the second around the soft skin around the outside. 

_please Hermann please give Newt-kaiju more love please love love love Hermann_

"Arlight, love, alright, since you asked so nicely." He lets the second finger fit in alongside the first, moving them in tandem as Newt's claws grip at the steel legs of the bed. The third goes in with only slight resistance, and soon he's got all four buried to the knuckle, Newton making shuddering squealing sounds above him. This is the most he's used before, and he pauses and leans in to tease his tongue over one of the raised, glowing ridges along Newt's exposed cock. His own is almost fully hard in his trousers, and he resists the temptation to rub himself against the bedding, choosing instead to wrap his lips around the head of Newt's erection and slowly slide down as he presses his hand in further. He can't swallow much of it; it's too thick, but he gets a few inches into his mouth, lips stretched wide, and he fumbles with the lube, pouring more into his palm before he tucks his thumb in and _pushes_. Newt goes crazy, writhing and thrumming and hiccuping out little breathless sounds. 

_HERMANN fuck Hermann Hermann fuuuuck oh more oh please Hermann_

Hermann pulls back with a wet sound, licking the mildly citrus-y taste of Newton from his lips and feeling very glad that they've done enough tests to know that it's safe for him to do so. "That's it, darling. That's my sweet boy."

_yes yes yes yes more deep more Hermann_

Biting his lip, Hermann flexes his arm and gives another push, and suddenly that's it- his whole fist is inside that sucking, seizing heat, clenching down around his wrist. "Oh, Newton," he gasps, even as Newt warbles and thrashes and spatters green across his chest, tail knocking over a chair. Some day, Hermann decides, they'll have to experiment with the idea of binding Newt somehow while he's like this- maybe some heavy-duty chains. For now, though, he rotates his wrist and draws it out a bit, pouring some lube onto his arm and rubbing it all over before pushing back in. Newt wails and rocks back onto the limb, one tendril slipping down to wrap around Hermann's arm and tug it deeper. Hermann swats at the demanding tentacle, grinning at the offended squeak he gets. "If you cannot control yourself, I'll have to stop," he warns sternly.

Newt whimpers pitifully but withdraws the tendril, coiling it up tightly to his back. Hermann sighs. 

"Oh, very well." He undoes his belt and opens his fly one-handed, pulling out his now-aching cock and guiding the nearest tentacle down to wind around it. "If you must do something with these things, you may stroke me. _Slowly_ ," he adds when the appendage immediately begins pumping and squeezing. It slows at the warning, and he nods and begins moving his arm once more.

Newt is babbling incoherently away in his mind and making ear-splitting shrieks and squeals with his throat as he bucks into every touch. 

_Hermann so good love Hermann love love give more touch more kiss please?_

Hermann can't possibly deny him when he's begging so sweetly, so he leans up and kisses as high as he can reach at such an awkward angle, lips pressing against Newt's soft belly. "Good boy, Newton," he murmurs hoarsely against the tender skin, working his arm in and out in a slow, steady drag. "My good boy." He kisses his way back down, to the base of Newt's erection, and runs his tongue along the seam that parts around it. 

Newt's purrs increase with each soft word of praise, until the bed is almost shaking with them. Hermann sucks lightly at the tip of his cock, pushes a little more with his arm, and is rewarded with a frantic _oh Hermann oh oh oh oh_ and a second spurt of sticky green. He's buried almost halfway to his elbow, and he's so, _so_ close, but he's determined. "Once more, I think."

_can't_

The one-though response is a sign of how pleasure-drunk and blissfully lightheaded Newton's become, but his dripping, still-hard cock prompt Hermann to simply shake his head and _tsk_. "Of course you can, Newton. You can because I say you can."

The reply to that isn't picture-words so much as a mental whine, and the tendril around Hermann flexes weakly in protest but doesn't cease moving. Hermann hums a sympathetic sound against the skin between Newton's leg and hip, kisses it and croons, "For me, Newton?" He shifts his fingers, deep inside Newt's body, and pumps his arm a bit harder.

_for Hermann yes oh fuck oh help please_

"Shhhh," Hermann soothes, plunging in and out. "You can do it. You're such a good boy, I know you can do this for me." A kiss to the stretched-smooth, deep blue skin circled tight around his wrist. "I love you, Newt."

_Hermann love Newt-kaiju Hermann Hermann oh-!!_

Newt's voice actually goes high enough that the wine bottle shakes and cracks on the counter, so high that for a second Hermann can't hear it, and then it drops down to that deep, rattling purr as Newt comes a third time, pulses of thick green liquid spurting out and sliding down between his legs, dripping onto Hermann's arm. 

"Oh, god, Newton," Hermann's voice is trembling with arousal as the tendril pumps faster and faster around him, and he chokes out a deep groan and comes hard, doubling over with the force of it. His own come spatters on top of Newton's, white on green, sliding down thick and filthy into Newt's hole and making Hermann's dick twitch one more time. "Oh, my sweet Newton." 

Newt's mind is a slow, continuous beat of _Hermann_ and _love_ and _safe_ , the smell of chalk and tea and brown sugar, such a warm sensation that Hermann grins and nuzzles against the skin of Newt's belly. He slowly, slowly withdraws his arm, despite the vague protests he gets. "Don't be silly," he says sleepily. "You're going to turn back soon and you won't appreciate having my arm in you when you do."

_grumble grumble grumble fine_

Hermann reaches out and grabs the antibacterial gel and wipes from the nightstand, cleaning his arm, and then turns to spoon up behind Newt as he shrinks down, scales and spines disappearing into pale human skin, tattoos blooming across that skin moments later. Soon Hermann is curled around a naked, sleepy human who mumbles things like "Wow" and "Amazing" and "Love you so much, Herms" into the pillows even as his eyes drift shut. Hermann wipes them both down enough that they can lie comfortably before kissing the back of Newt's neck and closing his own eyes.

 


End file.
